mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Eiryun Revelle
Eiryun Revelle is the Emperor of Irryllun's personal bodyguard and his top assassin. A member of the high-born race, he is feared for his skill in the art of murder. He is absolutely loyal to his Emperor and will protect him until his death. Basic Stats Full Name: Eiryun Revelle Aliases and Nicknames: Yun, The Assassin, The Killer, The Emperor's Scorpion Gender: Male Species: Ieillune (High Born) Age: 120 years about 25 Birthdate: 10 October Air Blood Type: ?? Hometown: Verdun Forest, Irryllun Main Languages: Irryllunic, English (Tellusian) Occupation: Emperor's top assassin Appearance HEIGHT: 6'1"/185cm WEIGHT: 165lb/75kg Body: Catlike and sleek, as befitting his elven race. Toned, strong muscles as a result of constant discipline—he's always working himself hard to make sure his body is in absolute top shape. He is extremely agile and flexible, and very quick even for his kind. His body is made for speed. He has exceptionally long legs in proportion to his torso, and his waist and hips are very small, while his shoulders are rather broad. Hair: Long, down to mid-thigh—even considered a little short for his people. A cool shade of dark, muted brown. He leaves it down, ties it low with ribbon, plaits it, or even piles it on top of his head. He has beads and feathers tied in among the strands most of the time. He sometimes uses his dark hair to his advantage, as it happens to be of a good color to blend into the dark of the wilderness. Eyes: Narrow and somewhat rectangular in shape, set above high cheekbones. They're light and nearly colorless, a shade of pale amber quartz. Skin: His skin is medium-light in color with a golden undertone. It's a little radiant because of his elven blood, one of the reasons he's nearly always covered up from the chin down—he doesn't want it giving him away when he's trying to be stealthy. Voice: A man of few words, so when he does speak, his voice is rather quiet. It's somewhat deep, nothing too deep though. Because his native language isn't English, he speaks with a touch of a foreign accent. Clothing: Nearly always in a black traditional tunic, with a high collar, obi-like sash, and a low drape. He wears more form-fitting leggings that tuck into thigh-high boots made with flexible leather to suit his need for quick, supported, and quiet movement. He has matching gloves that reach to halfway up his upper arms. He stays away from things like metal and buckles except where necessary, to cut down on the noise he makes. The only place his skin is usually ever exposed is his face. Additional: Has a duo of scars that run along his left cheek—one more horizontal just below his eye, the other pulling down diagonally towards his nose. He carries a twin set of short shirasaya-like blades that are made just for him. They've killed many, many people. He also sometimes carries throwing blades and a bow and arrows. Personality Cold and stoic. He's sometimes called a statue for his emotionlessness and lack of expression. He doesn't smile or find much very amusing. The only emotion he tends to show besides pure apathy is anger, if he's pushed enough toward frustration or rage. Most times, however, it's completely impossible to tell what's going on behind his eyes. He seems unbreakable. He doesn't let his feelings show, but he's a living being and of course, he does feel. He disciplines himself into discarding these emotions, however, refusing to be vulnerable in any way. The only one he lets his guard down around is his master, the Emperor. In some ways, his lack of empathy and feeling are a weakness, despite him finding them to be a strength; he has no connection to other people and is rather alienated in many ways because of it. He prefers his solitude, but even the most solitary of men tend to require the company of others from time to time. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: meditation, training himself, his line of work, traveling. Color: black, gold. Food and Drink: rice and water. He doesn't drink alcohol if he can help it. Fragrance: rain in the forest. Cigarette: doesn't smoke. Music: anything meditative or none at all. Clothing: dark colors, tight and supportive but not restricting his movement. Underwear: ?? Animal: serpent. Season: spring. Place: the wilderness. Book: ?? Movie: he's never watched a movie. Subject: none. Sport: martial arts. Lucky Number: 10 Sexual: asexual. Other Likes: traditional music, theatre, and culture; solitude. Traits Dislikes: weakness, chaos, being defeated, talking or socializing, dancing. Fears: failing in his duty to his master. Disgusts: Tellusians ("Real-worlders", or people from Earth and this dimension), romance, weak people, a lack of neatness/organization. Handedness: ambidextrous. IQ: unknown, but he's intelligent, as most of his kind are. Political Views: he serves only his lord and master, the Emperor of Irryllun. Religion: he serves only his lord and master, the Emperor of Irryllun. Background Under Construction. Relationships Friends *Emperor Saden Kimori: the only one Eiryun trusts is his master. He has worked for him for seven decades and isn't about to stop now. Enemies *High Lord Istryl *Aya Simonssen: Eiryun dislikes the boy, mostly due to his being Tellusian. He also dislikes how much the Emperor adores Aya. Could it be jealousy...? *Sebastien Holt Housing *He lives with the Emperor at the Imperial Palace in Irryllun. He has his own set of chambers exclusively for his living space. *He also keeps a secluded two-story house in Verdun Forest, built on a hillside and simple in style, modeled heavily on traditional Japanese aesthetics. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories *The Silver Hourglass Category:Silver Hourglass Category:Novel Category:Sono's Characters Category:Libra Category:Fantasy